XMas Blues
by DigimonQueen
Summary: Rogue is the only one who didn't go home for the holiday's. Who will she be able to talk to and hang out with now that everyone is gone?
1. Default Chapter

Rogue sighed as she slowly made her way downstairs to all of the commotion. The night before everyone had exchanged their Christmas gifts and today everyone was going home to be with their family. This year even Scott was leaving, he was going to be spending Christmas in Hawaii with his brother Alex. "Hey Rogue von't you reconsider please." Kurt asked pleading with her with his huge blue eyes.

Rogue chuckled softly. "Ya know that won` work on me Kurt."

"But vhy von't you come home with me for Christmas schwester?"

Rogue sighed. Ever since Kurt found out he and Rogue were in a way brother and sister he hasn't stopped pestering her. "Ah don` want ta be a nuisance Kurt."

"But my parents vould love you. Vho wouldn't?" He added grinning.

"Kurt fer tha last tahme ah'll be fahne here."

"But you'll be all alone."

"No ah won` be all alone. Tha professor an` Mr. McCoy will be here."

***********************

Scott sighed heavily as he watched and listened to Rogue and Kurt argue. "You know maybe I shouldn't go."

"Scott you have to." Jean told him. "Alex is so excited about seeing you."

"I know I'm excited about seeing him too Jena, but Rogue is going to be alone for Christmas."

Jean sighed and glanced at the Goth and the blue elf. "She won't go home with Kurt, Ororo and Evan have offered for her to come with them, and Bobby even tried. I think she's afraid of ruining everyone's Christmas if she's there with them."

"But she won't be." Scott said sighing.

***********************

"Well?" Kitty asked Kurt as he got into the van.

Kurt shook his head. "She won't come home with the fuzzy dude." He said sadly.

"Like don't worry Kurt. Rogue knows you're her brother now and she like just has to get used to the fact she's not alone any more."

"She never was alone." Kurt muttered.

***********************

Rogue watched as the vehicles left and Mr. McCoy and the professor went inside. Even Logan was gone, he went somewhere she wasn't sure though. Her guess was Canada. She went inside and grabbed her coat. She just wanted to go out for a ride or something. She went into the garage and smiled at her present from Logan and the professor. Her own motorcycle. Grabbing her helmet she got on and drove off.

***********************

"Do you believe she'll be okay Charles?" Mr. McCoy asked.

Professor Xavier nods. "I'm certain of it Hank. She just needs time."

***********************

"What do we do yo?" Todd asked.

"The X-Geeks are all visiting their happy little families for Christmas." Lance said.

"Yea nothing to do." Fed sighed.

The three were in Lance's jeep at the red light waiting for it to turn green. They had no true destination to go, but just to roam around town. Pietro and Wanda had gone to visit their father for some reason or another. Todd heard a motorcycle rev next to them. He did a double take and recognized the driver. "Rogue?"

The Goth glanced at the vehicle next to her and groaned. "Great what do ya`ll want?"

"Nice ride." Fred said.

"Why are you still here?" Lance asked forwardly.

"In case ya didn` remember ah don` exactly have a place ta go that ah call home."

"Ouch." Todd whispered as Lance shot him a look.

"Head to the park." Lance told her.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said as the light turned green Rogue sighed and moved her bike into the next lane quickly and followed behind the jeep.

***********************

"Well?" Magneto asked.

"All of them are gone except for Beast, the professor, and the Rogue." Sabretooth said grinning.

"Ah… the young Rogue left behind. Do you know of her whereabouts?"

"The park, with the Brotherhood."

Pietro looked up. "Huh? Rogue's back?"

"Whose Rogue?" John asked confused.

"Rogue is one of the X-Men. Former member of the brotherhood until Mystique made a dire mistake." Magneto said. "She is the untouchable."

"Nothin` be untouchable fer Remy." The Cajun said smiling.

"If you were to come in contact with her skin she'd absorb your powers and your memories."

"The first boy she touched was almost put into a coma." Wanda said as the boys stared at her surprised.

She glanced up at them. "Mystique told me. She told me all about Rogue and the one named Kurt."

"Yes her two children."

"Wait a second. I knew Kurt was her son, but Rogue?"

"Mystique adopted Rogue when she was four years old. Five years ago she placed Rogue under the care of another mutant named Irene Adler, also known as Destiny. Power to foresee the near or upcoming future." Magneto looked at his fellow mutants. "Go to the park, and re-recruit the Rogue."

"What if she won't come?" Piotr asked.

"Take her by force."

***********************

"Wow that's real freaky." Lance said. "So you and Kurt are related."

"Not by blood thank gawd." Rogue said.

Since they had arrived to the park the four of them were sitting near some benches near the small pond. Todd was chasing the ducks, although it was usually vice-versa. Fred had gone to get everyone snow cones, even if it was cold out. And Lance and Rogue were sitting on the bench just talking. "Ah guess when they say things can` get worse they do."

"Ever tell summers how you feel abut him yo?" Todd asked as he hopped over to take a break, seeing Fred coming near them.

Rogue shook her head. "It's not lahke it would make a difference. Scott an` Jean are now officially a couple."

"That's just disturbing." Lance said.

"I um.. Got your very flavor." Fred said handing Rogue the cherry snow cone.

"Thanks Freddy." she said taking it from him. She looked passed and groaned. "Great."

"What is it?" Lance asked looking and groaned as well. The Acolytes, Pietro, and Wanda were heading their way.

"Ah should go." She said starting to get up.

"No don't go." Todd said. "Come on we still got to talk."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little traitor Rogue." Pietro said with a smirking smile.

"Yer one ta talk." She said.

"I was never a traitor."

"So leavin` yer friends ta die while ya went an` hid behahnd yer daddy isn` bein` a traitor?"

Pietro clenched his fists together and Rogue just glared at him. "That's not how it was at all."

"Really then please explain how it was."

"Is this story going to take long homme?" Remy asked.

"Stay out of this."


	2. Ready ta rumble?

~Authors Note~

Special thanks to those who had reviewed my first chapter: goddess_diana_hecate, Ambrosia, ishandahalf, Arynnl, Black Queen, Cassie-Bear01, Dragonfire, Shadow Knight, glaive girl, beth, Rogue, Rogue31, todd_fan, evolutionary_spider, Christy_S

"So telling` Mystique that your father means nothing` to ya doesn` ring a bell?" Rogue asked curiously as Pietro eyed her. "Ah had her memories in mah head, `member. Rahght now the only memory in mah head is mah own thank gawd."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked curiously.

"A couple of days before ya`ll went after Mesmero mah powers decided ta take over. Everyone ah ever absorbed was tryin` ta take over mah body. Well that's what Scott told me."

Pietro smirks. "And you listened to Summers?"

"Not really, ah didn` want ta believe it until Logan told me."

"So they all just left ya cherie?" Remy asked.

Rogue glared up at the Cajun. "No they didn` just leave me. A lot of `em asked fer me ta go home with `em including` Kurt, but ah didn` want ta."

"What? `Fraid you'd miss seein` me?"

Rogue smirks. "Ah doubt it."

Todd and Fred exchanged looks. It's not that they liked Rogue or anything, but she used to be like their sister and some hidden over-protective genes were left over. They didn't like the way Remy was looking at Rogue, but they never liked the card-throwing mutant. He was too cocky for them, much like Pietro was.

"Cherie why don` ya come with us fer a while?"

"Ah'm not goin` any place with ya swamp rat." Pietro smirked at the Cajun's new nickname.

"Sorry Sheila, ya don't have a choice." St. john said smiling.

"Is this why ya wanted me ta come ta tha park?" Rogue asked accusingly to the Brotherhood.

Lance shook his head. "No way Rogue, we just wanted to talk."

"Hope your done talking." Pietro said. "Cause she's coming with us."

Rogue stood up keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground. "Ah'm not goin` without a fahght."

Lance stood up quickly and took his place in front of Rogue "You'll have to go through me first."

"This can ruin your chances for becoming an Acolyte." Piotr said.

"Yea, well not entirely sure I have a death wish from the X-Men once they find out Magneto has Rogue. They'd come after us first."

Remy smirks taking out a card from his coat pocket. "Ain` our problem homme." He said charging it up. "Hand over tha femme or get hurt."

"We can take you all on, yo." Todd said chuckling softly as he looked at Wanda. "Right cuddle bumps?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm out of this." She said walking over to a place just to watch.

"Fahne ya want ta play tha hard way." Rogue said taking off her gloves and put them in her pocket. "Then let's play."

The Acolytes exchanged glances and looked at Pietro who had a very determined look on his face. "Now Roguey you know how much I love challenges, right?"

"Ya won` once yer unconscious speedy."

"Well, I'm going to rock this place." Lance said sending a huge tremor towards the Acolytes and Pietro.

~Authors Note~

Please let me know what you think, also I had to add that line for Lance ^_^


	3. Fighting chance?

~Authors Note~

Okay for Evan being in the Morlocks, you really didn't think he's spend Christmas in the sewers did ya?

And Logan giving Rogue a motorcycle, think of him as the fatherly type or something.

Also on the romance I know it's going to end up being a romance no doubt about that, but I can honestly say I don't know who Rogue will end up with. So far in the reviews I have people wanting it to either be Lance, Pietro, or Remy

The Acolytes quickly moved out of the way of Lance's tremor. Wanda saw a bunch of people running from the place screaming. "This can get interesting."

Remy tossed his charged card at the separating the five of them. "Ah got tha femme." He said.

Pietro glared at the Cajun who ran over towards Rogue and quickly dodged some slime heading his way. "Not nice Toad."

"Well interrupting when were talking ain't nice either yo."

"Get out of the way." Lance said angrily to John.

"Sorry mate, but the Sheila belongs with us now." He said forming some odd creature out of fire and sent it towards Lance.

Lance dodged just barely getting hit as he watched the Cajun starting to corner Rogue. "Freddy get her out of there!"

Fred looked over at what looked like a helpless Rogue and started over but as stopped with Piotr stepped in front of him. "Sorry I can not let you go any farther." He said clenching his fists as the metal formed around his entire body.

Fred smirks,. "Not going to stop the unmovable."

"Well cherie we can do dis the easy or de hard way."

Rogue smirks. "Always lahked tha hard way."

"So did Remy."

********************************

"Mutant activity in Bayville Park." Cerebro said.

Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy went to investigate it. "What is it Charles?"

"Magneto's new recruits, the Brotherhood, and Rogue." He said taking off the helmet and sighed.

"We can't call the children back."

"I know and Logan is untraceable right now."

"Perhaps we may call someone else. Someone in New York who could get there faster then Logan."

"Yes, we should."

********************************

~Authors Note~

I am so sorry it wasn't much of a battle scene, but I really can't write out battles. Sorry again. Also any one wan to guess who the reinforcement will be? -_*


	4. Help on the Way

Warren Worthington III spread his wings as he glided across the soft air. He had received a call not more then five minutes ago from Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men saying Rogue was in trouble. Having some-what bonded with Rogue and Scott during Christmas, and then met up with them once again when fighting Magneto and his new team. He flew faster trying to make it in time.

******************

"Come now petite, it won` be dat bad bein` with us?" Remy asked smiling at her.

"Ah think it would swamp rat." Rogue said still trying to move.

"We could get to know each other."

"ah don` want ta know any one who works fer Magneto."

"Rumor is ya used ta work fer da boss as well Cherie." Remy said smiling slyly.

"Ah never worked fer Magneto, ah worked fer Mystique." She said getting annoyed with him.

******************

"Come on catch the toad and win a prize." (okay so it's from the show, I won't add the other half he said, for now ^_^) Todd said hopping around as John was trying to fry him.

"Hold still ya bloody amphibian." John said.

"Why don't you." Lance said sending some tremors at John catching him off guard.

"Heyyourfightiswithme." Pietro said quickly to Lance.


	5. A lil bit of help and an angry Wanda

"Look ah don` play well with others." Rogue warned the Cajun.

Remy smirks. "Ah'm sure we can think of something` Cherie." He took out one of his cards and twirled it in his hand.

Rogue glanced over at the Brotherhood who were pretty much in the same situation as she was. Fred was facing Piotr, Todd was annoying John, and Lance and Pietro was bickering. She glanced over by a tree where Wanda leaned against watching everyone with very little interest. She noticed Remy had charged up the card and saw her chance. She grabbed the card from him and flung it in Wanda's direction.

"Cherie no!" Remy said seeing the card go towards Magneto's daughter.

Pietro and Lance stopped bickering long enough to notice as well. Pietro gulped. "Wanda!" He said running over and grabbed her and moved her out of the way just before the card had exploded.

"LeBeau!" Wanda said angrily glaring at him.

"But petite, Remy didn't do it. Da Cherie…"

"No point on putting any sort of blame on Rogue." Lance said as he, Fred, and Todd moved next to the Goth.

"You okay cuddle bumps?" Todd asked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Look she's coming with us." Pietro said. "End of story."

"Afraid not." A new voice said as eh landed in front of them. "Rogue's not going anywhere with you guys."

"Oi, whose the winged mate?" John asked.

"Remember he fought against you guys when Mesmero was looking` fer some key." Rogue said rolling her green eyes.

"Right."

"Dis ain` yer fight homme." Remy warned.

"It is now." He said moving back some until he was next to Rogue. "Professor Xavier called and told me you might be in trouble."

Rogue nodded. "Ah figured that much."


	6. Hot Cocoa, Call from Scott, Trouble

Before any of them could attack or say pretty much anything Warren grabbed Rogue and took off into the air. Rogue's green eyes widened. "Are ya crazy?"

"Just a little bit." He said landing casually on the ground in front of the Institute where Rogue saw Xavier and Mr. McCoy awaiting their arrival. "Thank you Mr. Worthington." Mr. McCoy said.

"Are you all right Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked her as she nodded.

"Yea ah'm fahne." She groaned.

"What's wrong?" angel asked her.

"Mah new bahke was at the park."

"We'll get it later." He said as the four of them went inside.

************************

"This ain` over hommes." Remy warned.

Lance smirks. "For now it is. Tell Magneto to stay away from us and from Rogue."

"Yea we find out you've been near her…" Todd started.

"We'll crush ya." Fred said cracking his knuckles as she three remaining Brotherhood members went to their car.

"Um.. What about her bike yo?" Todd asked.

Lance sighed. "Can't leave it here." He glanced at Fred who nodded and picked up the bike and put it in the backseat pretty much on top of Todd.

"Hey watch the Toad."

"Sorry little buddy."

Lance started up the engine and took off to the Xavier Institute. "What if the others stop us?" Fred asked.

"They're not home." Lance said.

************************

"Now what?" John asked quite annoyed that the Angel-boy had messed up their plans once again.

"Magneto wont be pleased if we return without her." Piotr said.

"I know okay." Pietro said annoyed. "Let me think."

"Why not just take her while she's sleeping?" Wanda asked. "You could get past the security pretty easy." She told her brother.

Pietro's mouth formed a small smile. "Great idea Wanda."

************************

"We were just talkin` an` they showed up." Rogue said sighing. "They said something` bout Magneto wantin` me ah think. But why me?"

"Perhaps Magneto was planning on putting his old original team together once again." Mr. McCoy suggested passing out the hot cocoa.

"Then why were they fighting the other three?" Warren asked confused.

"That is still a mystery." Xavier said in deep though. 'Eric what are you planning.'

Rogue heard a motor outside and went to the window. "What are they doin` here?" She asked going outside and Warren followed her.

"Hey Rogue what's up?" Todd asked able to breathe when Freddy lifted the bike off of him.

"Thought you might want it back." Lance said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Rogue said smiling.

"Won't you come in for a little bit so we may chat." Professor Xavier said smiling warmly at the three rogue mutants.

The three eyed each other and shrugged. "Okay."

************************

"Hey bro you okay?" Alex asked.

Scott sighed. "Sorry, Alex. I'm just worried about Rogue. She's pretty much alone this Christmas."

"Hey why not invite her up here?"

"I tried and she flat out refused. Jean and I think she's afraid of ruining everyone's Christmas."

Alex nodded and smiled. He had met the untouchable Goth once and she seemed so unsure of herself and very nervous around everyone. He tossed the phone over. "Then call her."

"All right I will." Scott said dialing the number to the Institute."

************************

Todd heard the phone ring and looked at Rogue who nodded. Fortunately for him she didn't want to get up. She was on the ground laying in front of the fire.

"Institute yo." Todd said grinning.

"Tolanski!" An angry voice asked on the other end.

"Yo Summers how's it going."

Rogue glanced up and groaned. "Oh no."

"I'm going to kill you." Scott threatened causing his brother to look up.

"You shouldn't be threatening Rogue." He warned.

"It's not Rogue. It's Toad." He said speaking back in the phone. "Where's Rogue?"

"She's around yo. Laying on the floor with Lance." He said smirking since it was kind of true. Lance was on the floor too but not real close to Rogue.

Rogue got to her feet. "Todd give me tha phone."

"I'm not done yet." He complained.

"Give me tha phone or ah'll send ya outside an` leave ya there." She said jumping for him when he leaped out of the way.

"Catch yo." Todd said tossing the phone to Lance who caught it with ease.

"So Summers how's Hawaii?"

"Alvers I swear if you touch her I'll…"

"Nice temper Summers." Lance chuckled. "We were invited in, couldn't refuse an offer from someone like Rogue."

"Actually tha professor invahted ya in." Rogue said from behind him grabbing the phone. "Hey Scott."

"Rogue are you okay? If they did anything to you I'll…"

"Scott calm down all rahght. Everythin` is fahne. Professor Xavier invahted them in after they returned mah bahke."

"They stole it?!" Rogue cringed at the loudness in his voice and held the phone away from her ear for a second.

"No they didn` steal mah bahke. Look it's a long story an` ah'll explain everythin` to ya when ya`ll come home okay?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

She could hear him sigh on the other end. "Okay, but if they try anything and I mean anything I want you to tell me okay?"

"Yea ah promise."

"All right. I'll call you later when their not there. Bye Rogue."

"Bye Scott." She said hearing a click and hung up as well.

"Rogue everything okay in here?" Warren asked coming into the common room.

She nods. "Yea Scott called ta check on me an` Todd answered tha phone."

"This should be interesting."


	7. Call from Evan

"You ruined our fun." Todd pouted.

Rogue laughed. "Todd ya do know that when Scott gets home he's just gonna try an` kill ya`ll."

"But you wouldn't let him do that now would you Roguey?" Lance asked grinning at her as he casually put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don` tempt me."

Warren noticed him putting his arm around Rogue and stepped into the room. "Scott have anything else to say?"

Rogue turned and shook her head. "Just not ta let these guys bother me."

"We wouldn't do that." Fred said hearing the phone rang and quickly answered it before rogue could. "Hello Xavier's Institute for the Mentally Insane, Fred speaking."

"What?!"

Rogue groaned knowing it was Evan on the other line. "Fred give me the phone."

"Shame Pietro isn't here yo. He'd have fun."

"Which is why he isn't here." Lance said as Rogue grabbed the phone. "Hi Evan."

"Rogue are you okay? What are they doing there? If they hurt you?" He said quickly, most people would mistake him for Pietro.

"Evan calm down would ya. Ah'm fahne okay. Tha professor invited them over fer a bit since we had some problems earlier dealin` with Magneto's new lackeys."

"I knew you should have came home with me." Evan sighed as he paced in his bedroom. His parents and Auntie O were downstairs drinking tea and talking. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No ah'm fahne. Really Evan ya have nothing` a worry `bout."

"Yea we're here." Lance said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all, in fact it makes me feel worse." Evan said.

"Yer actin` just lahke Scott ya know. He called `bout five minutes before ya did."

"Oh."


	8. chatting and really bad blueprints

"Look I can talk my parents and Auntie O into letting me stay at the Institute for the rest of vacation." Evan said.

"Evan don` ya dare." Rogue ordered.

"But…"

"Evan trust me ah'll be fahne okay. Besahdes Wa… Angel is here too." She had to be careful since no one else knew the identity of Angel being Warren Worthington, except the adults, Scott, and herself and now the Brotherhood.

Evan sighed feeling some-what calmer, but not completely. "Listen Rogue, if Maximoff tries anything you call me okay."

"Yea sure…"

"I mean it Rogue."

"All rahght. If Pietro comes any where near me ah'll call ya."

"Good so I'll talk to you later right?"

"Yea bye Evan." Rogue said hanging up the phone. She sighed heavily and fell backwards on the couch.

Lance smirked and looked at the Goth slouching next to him. "It can't be that bad. Tell Uncle Lance all about it."

"Ah would if ya were mah uncle." She said smirking at him and tossed Warren the phone. "Burn it."

Warren chuckled. "I don't think the professor would appreciate it if I did that."

"Then send it lahke far away. Gawd, ah'm soundin` lahke Kitty." She groaned grabbing a pillow and put it over her face.

*********************

"Have we mentioned how bad your drawings are mate?" John said looking at the lines.

Pietro glared at the fire-controlling Aussie. "Didn't ask for your opinion. You guys said you wanted to know what it looked like, sorry I don't have blueprints."

"Well for ya it should be easy homme." Remy stated. "Ya sure ya know where tha petite's room is?"

"Yes, I've been in it before." He said glaring.

"Let's just do this and get it over with." Wanda said getting annoyed with the boys squabbling.


	9. Kidnapping of the Rogue

"Distraction number one in position." John said who looked over and saw Piotr nodded. "Why can't we use our code names mate?"

"Because you can't." Pietro told him. "Just do this okay."

"Remy t`ink he should be the one getting` tha chè re."

"Well, Pietro doesn't." He said glaring and yet mocking him.

The Cajun's red eyes glared at the speed demon who was looking at the house. Only a couple of lights were on. The living room, the professor study and Rogue's room. "I'll be fast. Be ready in case." He said taking off quickly.

"Maybe he should have put more thought into this." Piotr said. "He sets off any of the outside security systems and we're fried."

"He does that and I'll kill him." Wanda said.

************************************

"Why we gotta sleep in here yo?" Todd asked taking a blanket from the pile.

"Because Warren gets the guest room." Lance grumbled

"What they don't trust us in the other guest rooms or stuff?" Fred asked taking a bite of his sandwich that Rogue made him before she headed to her room.

"The other guest rooms are still being remodeled, bub." Logan told them. "And we won't let ya sleep in the other kids rooms."

"Not fair." Kurt mumbled.

A light breeze past by them. "shut that window."

Lance nodded as he looked over and saw the window shut already as his eyes widened. "Pietro." He said as they jumped to their feet and hurried upstairs.

************************************

"Hey miss me." Pietro asked leaning against Rogue's closed door.

Rogue gasped and spun around. "What are ya doin` here?"

"Came to take you for a small ride."

"Pietro ah ain` goin` no where with ya."

"Rogue!" She could hear Logan yell her name hearing thumps on the stairs coming up.

Rogue glanced at Pietro seeing him smirking. "Come on princess."

"Don` ya come near me." She threatened taking off her gloves.

"Don't play like that Rogue." He said quickly running and opened the window and grabbed her, having her arms at her side so she couldn't touch him. He came towards the window and Logan had knocked the door down.

Pietro glanced and saw Logan, Angel, and the brotherhood enter the room. "Let her go." Logan warned letting out his claws.

"Would love to." He said. "But I can't. See you guys later." He said grabbing rogue a bit tighter, but so not to hurt her and jumped out of her window. He had gave warning to the others to move out quickly so they wouldn't be followed.


	10. Why she left the BHood, small talk

Warren quickly took off his robe and jumped out of the window and took flight. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with the speed demon, but perhaps his comrades. He circled the Institute a couple of times and flew around town. Not finding anyone he flew back.

"Well?" Lance asked him as he flew back into Rogue's window.

Warren shook his head. "No sign of them. He must have told them to go ahead before he grabbed her."

"What I want to know if why they wanted Rogue." Logan said with a low growl eyeing the three remaining members of the Brotherhood..

"We don't know yo." Todd said shrinking back a bit in Rogue's bed. "We were at the park talking and they showed up looking for trouble. Said Magneto wanted Rogue and we wouldn't give her up."

"Which still doesn't answer my question."

"Logan no need to yell at them." Xavier said as he wheeled into the room. "They don't know the reasons for Magneto taking Rogue and we will get her back."

"We should get the team together." Logan noted as Hank shook his head. "Not on their Christmas vacation."

"What do you suppose we say when one of the kids call asking for her. 'Sorry she's not here, Magneto took, her hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation?' Don't think so."

"We can help." Fred said.

"Yea we'll get Rogue back." Lance said. "And we'll even deliver Quicksilver to you for your own disposal."

"I'm liking this." Logan said as Xavier shook his head.

"You may help us get Rogue back.."

***************************

"Pietro if ya don` let me go ah'm gonna kill ya!" Rogue threatened for the umpteenth time since he took her from her room.

Pietro came to a quick halt almost dropping her. "Now I have a feeling you'd kill me either way."

"Why does yer father want me?"

"He thinks you have potential for being an Acolyte and so do I." He told her.

"Ah would never join ya."

"You were on my side at one time."

"No ya were on mah sahde, ah had joined first an` maybe a month later ah left."

"Yes feeling no remorse for your former teammates, no explanation as to why you left. We got back from the eating dinner out and I went to give you what we brought back for you and you weren't there. Your room was empty, all except for a bed and some curtains. No posters on the wall, no clothes all over the place, nothing. "

"Ya wouldn` have understood if ah had stayed ta tell ya`ll."

"Then tell me now what happened." He said angrily.

Rogue sighs. "We were at that field trip fer school, an` Summers was on it and….."

"So he convinced you to join?!"

"If ya would stop interruptin` me ah'll tell ya what happened." She glared at him as he stopped. "We were near some cliff part in tha cave an` Paul came ovah. Least we thought it was Paul. He transformed inta Ms. Darkholme an` then inta Mystique. I touched her an` ah saw everythin`. Everythin` she told me was a lie. She attacked me takin` form of tha X-Men. They were tryin` ta help me an` she made everythin` seem tha complete opposite. Ah realized than that Irene was on tha same sahde as her. So ah didn` leave ya`ll ta be near Scott… ah left cus ah was tired of bein` lied ta bah Mystique."

"You could have told me and I could have talked to my father."

"Pietro ah had no clue that yer father was Magneto at that tahme."

He chuckled softly running his fingers through his white hair. "True."


	11. Getting Ready

"And I don` think you woulda listened in the first place." She told him.

"I could have surprised you." He said.

"Put me down!" Rogue demanded as Pietro carried off with her.

"Sorry, no can do Roguey."

"Don't call me that!"

"Lance does." He said coldly as he approached some old warehouse and went inside putting her on the couch. She looked around the saw the Acolytes in the room along with Sabretooth Wanda, and Magneto.

"Welcome Rogue."

"Look if ya don` let me go ah'm goin` ta get angry."

Sabretooth chuckled. "We're all terrified."

"Welcome back Rogue." Magneto told her.

"Ah ain` back an` tha second ah get ta ah'm outta here."

"Ya wouldn` make it that far chè rie." Remy said grinning as her as she returned the look with a deadly glare.

*****************************

"Where would they be though?" Todd asked as he sat on the bench just before the gates at the Institute.

"Maybe we could ask Calibar." Lance suggested. "Wanda once said he had the power to locate mutants, but not Magneto."

"We find Pietro we find Rogue!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why not just ask him to locate Rogue." Warren asked.

"That too." Fred said scratching his head. "This is confusing. Why can't the professor just use Cerebro."

"Because it doesn't determine the exact location of mutants." Logan said walking towards them. "He's trying to now."

"But you said…" Lance started to say but was cut off.

"I said not the exact, never said anything about the surrounding locations. It could be difficult since Magneto probably has his entire place so it can't be located."

"How could he do that?" Todd asked.

"Because he helped me build Cerebro." Xavier said coming out with Hank beside him. "I believe Magneto did just that Logan. Contacting Calibar would be our best bet. I will go along with Hank, and perhaps Lance would like to come with us."

"Professor I think…" Warren started to say.

"I'd love to come." Lance said smirking at Warren.

Warren glared at the rebel. He wanted to be the one to help get Rogue back. He honestly wanted nothing to do with those delinquents.

"The rest of you should gear up. Logan should help you." Xavier said.

"Right, let's go kids." Logan said.

"Right." Warren said still not liking the idea of Lance going instead of him.

"Do we get weapons yo?" Todd asked with a small glow in his eyes.

Logan looked at the young mutant and chuckled. "Not exactly."


	12. The Search

"A sewer?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Yes, the hideout of the Morlocks." Hank told him chuckling softly.

"Don't worry Lance, we'll be meeting Caliban in an alley, not in a sewer I assure you." Xavier said.

"He'll be able to locate Rogue right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I hope so." He said in a slightly worried tone.

The telepath and the blue mutant exchanged a glanced. Xavier knew of the bond Rogue and Lance had when she was with the Brotherhood. They were both very protective of each other and had the brother/sister relationship going for them. But now it seemed as if things had changed slightly.

**********************

"I ain't wearing that!" Todd said shaking his head in disgust.

"Yea we'd be noted as an X-Geek then." Fred said.

Logan sighed. "Fine then just carry these around and don't lose them." He ordered tossing them both a communicator. He grabbed one for himself and handed one to Angel.

"How long do we wait?" He asked.

"Until Chuck gives the word." Logan said getting impatient.

"Would they hurt her?"

"Um.. well." Fred started to say.

"Pietro probably wouldn't but we don't know much about the Acolyte's. Last time that Gambit dude tried to blow me up and in our own house yo."

**********************

"Let me go." Rogue struggled against the bars that were holding her against the wall by Magneto.

"Rogue I have no intentions of hurting you, but you must understand. This is for your own good. You must realize how much better it would be to join my side."

"Ah don` think so."

"Your power is endless and very dangerous. A perfect asset to the team."

"Yer just lahke Mystique wantin` me fer mah powers! Ah would nevah join yer sahde!" She said her green eyes flashing angrily. "Even if it costed me mah lahfe."

Sabretooth chuckled as he moved near her and touched the side of her face with one of his claws. "Keep talking and it might."

"Come now Sabretooth play nice with our guest."

**********************

"It is very hard." Caliban said.

Lance groaned in frustration as he paced up and down the alley way. They had been there for fifteen minutes now as Caliban tried to locate Rogue and nothing came up. "Isn't there an easier way."

"Because of Magneto's fortress of a sort being blocked like Magneto if he was wearing his helmet it will take some times. Please try and relax and stay calm Mr. Alvers." Hank said.

"How can you tell me to relax and stay calm when Rogue's missing and god knows what they could be doing to her right now!"

"I shall try again." The mutant said concentrating the missing mutant. He searched through his mind of the world of mutants. Going deeper and deeper trying to locate one mutant. If not for being in Magneto's hold the girl would have been very easy to locate. He went a bit deeper ending up in downtown Bayville where he saw a girl with two white striped in her hair held against a wall by metal bars. He zoomed out of the picture a bit to get the exact location and opened his eyes. "I have found her. She is in downtown Bayville, the old warehouse on 23rd Street off of Wilmington Drive."

"Thank you." Hank said.

Xavier quickly contacted Logan through telepathy. 'Logan we found her. The old warehouse off of Wilmington Drive on 23rd Street.'

'We're on our way Chuck.' He said as he looked at the three mutants in front of him. "Move out now."

"They found her?"

"Yea on 23rd Street."

"But that place is full of warehouses yo."

"Yea with one having the scent of Rogue." Logan said getting into the X-Van. "Look you kids aren't trained like the X-Men are but if we want to get Rogue back in one-piece then I suggest you learn to take orders and not mess up."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Angel said nodding to Logan as the van took off.

**********************

"Is this how ya treat all guests?"

"Come now chè re, yer just special."

"Stop callin` me that swamp rat."

"Just give in Rogue. You'll be happier here."

"Ah was happy."

"Happy to be spending the Christmas holiday alone?"

"Ah wasn` alone."

"Yea like the Professor, Beast, and Wolverine are good company." The speed demon said rolling his eyes. "Better yet you could have spent it with the Brotherhood, without running water, food, and garbage all over the place."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope it's a bite longer.


	13. Sure send in the Toad

Rogue glared at him. "Yer one at talk. It looks lahke ah'm not the only traitor `round here anymore."

Pietro glared coldly at her. "I thought we discussed this."

"No ya said it wasn` lahke that and ended the discussion." She told him. "So what was it lahke?"

"I thought hostages were s`posed to be quiet mate?" John asked confused.

"Remy can think of a way to shut the chè re up." He said grinning as he moved a bit closer to her.

"Don` even think `bout it swamp rat."

"Too late an` if Remy did ya can` stop me."

"But I can." Wanda said from the doorway. "Father said no one is to touch her. You know what she can do."

"Remy always up fer a challenge."

"Well consider it one challenge you won't win or let alone be able to compete in if you don't knock it off LeBeau." Pietro warned.

******************************

"Anything?" Warren asked.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet." He sniffed the air once again and let out a low growl. "Get down."

"What?" Todd asked confused as they saw a car being thrown in their direction. "Oh."

Logan glanced over letting out his claws and glared in an alleyway. "Lose something Wolverine?" A deep voice asked.

"Where is she?"

"She's around." Sabretooth said coming out of hiding.

"If you hurt her."

"I didn't do nothing to her. Can't speak for the others at this moment." he said chuckling.

Wolverine let out a ferocious annoyed growl and charged at Sabretooth.

"Oh man what do we do?" Todd asked.

"We find Rogue." Warren said taking charge of being leader. "She has to be here somewhere. Especially if Sabretooth was this close." He looked around and saw an open window in one of the warehouses. "Check there."

"Why me?"

"Just do it."

"Sure send the toad up a wall, into a window and expect him to find Rogue." Todd complained as he jumped landing on the wall and jumped off of it and into the window. "What are the chances of that happening?" He asked himself out loud as he landed on his feet and widened his eyes. "Rogue?!"


	14. Rescue Attempt part 1

"Todd!?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Nice reunion." Remy said smirking. "Remy is sorry ta make it a short one." He said charging up two cards in his hands. and sent them flying.  
  
"Yipes!" Todd said jumping out of the way before they exploded.  
  
"Toad what are you doing here?" Pietro asked confused  
  
"Saving the damsel in distresss you traitor."  
  
"See." Rogue said smirking at the speed demon. "Ah told ya that ya were a traitor."  
  
"Quite chere." Remy said covering her mouth with his gloved hand.  
  
"Gambit get your hands off of her." Wanda said sending a hex bolt in his direction as Remy jumped out of the way and it hit the ropes holding Rogue allowing her  
  
to get lose.  
  
"Mah turn sugah." Rogue said quickly touching Remy's face causing him to pass out. "An ah'll be borrowin these." She said picking up the stack of cards he  
  
dropped.  
  
"Run you rodent run!" John laughed as he had a fire cat chase after Toad.  
  
"Toad's are amphibians you idiot." He said jumping off the wall and did a back flip.  
  
John smiled. "Soon to be a part of the extinct species list." As small explosions surrounded him. "Gambit!"  
  
"Sorry but Gambit's takin a lil nap." Rogue said glaring at John and held a charged card. "Let him go or else."  
  
"Rogue you don't know what your doing." Pietro stated as Piotr entered the room.  
  
"Ah think ah do an if metal boy comes any closer he's goin ta get hurt." 


	15. Rescue Attempt part 2

"Rogue think this over." Pietro said noticing his sister moving closer to the Goth from behind.

"Think what over Pietro? The fact that ah get kidnapped on mah Christmas Vacation bah Maganeto and mah so called friends are all havin tha tahme of their lives with their families. Mah family would consist of Mystique."

"Mystique?" The white-haired speed demon asked confused.

"Yea apparently she adopted me when ah was four and left me with Irene. Nahce mom huh? Couldn even keep her own birth son round. An ah have no intentions of stayin here." She said whipping around and tossed a card at Wanda who immediately jumped out of the way.

"You didn't have to throw it at Wanda, yo." Todd said jumping away from John and next to Rogue. "Going up?" He asked eyeing the window.

"Sounds lahke a plan ta me." Rogue nodded as Todd jumped up to the open window praying Rogue wouldn't kill him as he used to his tongue (gross…) to pull her up. "Give yer father mah regards Pietro." She said as they jumped down to Angel who was waiting for them.

"Good timing." Todd said.

"I could drop you, ya know." Angel warned.

"Being quiet."

"Wait where's Logan and the others?"

"Logan and Fred are currently dealing with Sabretooth. The professor and the others should be here shortly." Angel said landing on the ground.

"Rogue you're okay!" Lance called running towards them.

"Yea mah hero." She said ruffling Todd's hair with her gloves hand.

"Hey don't mess up the hair." He said swatting at her gently.

Rogue looked over at Logan and Fred who dodged another car from Sabretooth. "Somebody has ta learn ta play nahce."

"Rogue…" Lance warned as he watched her walk over.

"Stripes what are you doing out here?" Logan asked her secretly glad she was okay, but upset she wasn't away from the place yet.

"Helpin ya out some sugah." She said charging a card with the last of Gambit's power and tossed it at Sabretooth who dropped the car he was about to throw.

His eyes widened for two reasons. One was that the girl was free thinking how stupid it was to let the others in charge of her and two because as soon as that card goes off the car he was holding would as well. He dodged to the side shielding himself from the explosion. He growled as he waved the smoke away to notice his victims were no longer there. Letting out an angry roar he stormed back into the warehouse.


End file.
